User talk:KevinWS
Hi there, KevinWS! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on Optic Amulet! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Hawki! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Videos Hello, Just to clarify: we don't have any strict "no letsplayers" policies. As long as the video depicts what's listed in the article, it's fine. You can find lots of such videos on other articles: usually "first found, first placed". However, if you find a better video (no commentary, no gameplay before and after the event itself), I would be very grateful. For now, even these are better than nothing. Good luck! Pryamus (talk) 15:15, January 22, 2017 (UTC) : Hi! : Well, now that I think about it, I made a mistake. I'll keep this in mind! : Thank you for patience! : KevinWS (talk) Re: Thanks! Hey again, They were not disposable, just already done more or less (really, not much we can add on that subject). Keep up adding stuff! As for the walkthrough, we generally do a subpage like this one: Set Dungeon/Guides, with slash, and then insert it into the main article with template. You can name yours The Darkening of Tristram/Walkthrough. Pryamus (talk) 15:20, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Anniversary Unique Monsters Hm... Since you're at it, you can take some time and add the missing D1 unique monsters. Instead of just linking them to the general enemy types, try to do basic articles for them. Just the basics: name, type, level, stats (if known), affixes (for D3 variants only). D3 screenshot is optional, but maybe you have some in stock. Note: the reason we try not to direct missing uniques to general types is so that the links are not forgotten to fix back when the articles are added. Pryamus (talk) 18:35, January 22, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, that's the next step I'm doing once I'm done with teh Walkthrough. : Thanks for tip tho! : KevinWS (talk) Wiki Graphics It is nice for you to offer, but I am also capable of making artwork for the wiki. To clarify, I don't mind if you get an idea of something you want to do or if anyone else asks you for help, but if I personally wanted graphics for something, I would just do it myself. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:26, November 3, 2019 (UTC)